


We have a Problem

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ron Weasley, Disasters, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, The joys of a wedding, Wedding, little to no angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: Weddings tend to have a variety of things happening at one time. With a groom as meticulous as Draco, Ron expected nothing to go wrong. When shenanigans, walkouts, disasters, no-shows, and a lack of food strike, it's up to Ron to save the day.





	We have a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a bit! This was supposed to be a small drabble, something I have been doing on my tumblr to get me back in the swing of writing, but it's longer than it was supposed to be. 
> 
> I'm going to hold off on the prompt till the end. I have missed you all, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> |Warning| I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

“We have a problem.”

“Whatever it is fix it. We can’t afford a problem. There’s no time.”

Ron’s head snapped up at the whispered conversation. He had _told_ Draco that hiring a fancy event planner was a mistake.

“The amount of people has reached our capacity, we don’t have enough seats for everyone.”

_“What?”_

Ron squinted as he tried to crane his neck and see for himself if there were too many people. It wouldn’t be a surprise, considering the day.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” The man in charge demanded, foot stomping on the ground in a way that had Ron rolling his eyes.

“We were notified a few minutes ago.”

The man clenched his fingers as a forced smile crossed his features.

“I’ll think of something. Worst case scenario we turn some guests away.”

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but an employee did it for him.

“We have no way of knowing who the guests are, or whether their plus ones have attended. It wouldn’t be wise to turn guests away.”

“I’m in charge, not you,” the man snarled.

Ron huffed as he folded his arms across his chest. He couldn’t wait to rub it in Draco’s face. If only the git had actually listened to him.

One of the employees bit her lip before exhaling deeply. “That’s not all.”

Ron winced when the manager narrowed his eyes.

“The uh—the flowers haven’t arrived yet.”

A slow whistle left his mouth. Draco was going to throw a fit.

The manager’s right eye twitched.

“None of them? We ordered ten thousand.”

_Ten thousand?_ Ron shouldn’t have been surprised, not when it came to Draco and his ostentatious but gaudy habits.

“We checked with the Herbologists, but they won’t arrive until twenty minutes after it begins.”

The manager laughed hysterically, and Ron was worried for his mental health.

“Of course they won’t. Anything else I need to know?”

It was said sarcastically, but two of the employees looked at each other before one of them cleared their throat.

“Actually—”

“Oh, Merlin,” the manager groaned, hand covering his face.

“The musicians double booked themselves and they have a charity ball for the war orphans in Manchester.”

“I don’t care about war orphans, get them here.”

Ron’s mouth parted in horror. Could someone that cruel exist?

“They returned the money and have apologized.”

The manager stood up, jaw clenched, and eyes narrowed.

“That’s not good enough.”

“I’m sorry but—”

The man took a deep breath, cutting off his employee.

“You know what? I never wanted to be an event planner. I wanted to be a professional Gobstone champion.”

Ron couldn’t help but snort, a fist raised to muffle the sound.

“This isn’t my problem anymore. I quit. Tell Malfoy to get bent.”

The message was something Ron could get behind, but as the man stalked off, a hand throwing a small object on the floor, and the employees began to panic, he knew it would become his problem.

“What do we do? I can’t believe Spears just left.”

A scoff could be heard before, “I can. The twat is always leaving us to clean up his messes.”

“Should we tell Mister Malfoy? Or Mister P—”

Ron stepped forward as he shook his head.

“No, that’s exactly what you aren’t going to do.”

The two employees eyed him warily.

“And you are?” One of them asked, his hand inching towards a wand.

“I’m Ron Weasley.”

Their expressions cleared and they both sighed, relief colouring their faces.

“Are you going to tell them?”

Ron shook his head.

“Are you mental? I’m not telling Draco his event planner vanished until _afterwards_. I’ll tell him when there’s no added stress and I can make sure he’ll never forget it.”

One of the employees bit her lip as she shot him an unsure look.

“Should we postpone the event?”

“Absolutely not.” Ron shook his head. “With this many people? No. We’ll make due with what we have.”

He bent down to pick up the object the tosser threw on the floor.

“What’s this?” It was small and had a white string of some kind entwined in a way that made it seem like it went over the ear.

“It’s an earpiece. A muggle device that Spears uses to stay in contact with the staff.”

Ron hummed curiously as he placed it in his ear. The sound of other employees speaking to each other could be heard, and he gasped. It was strange, but also ingenious.

 “Alright,” Ron began, eyes clapping together as he checked the time. “We’ve got two hours to figure this out.”

They looked like they wanted to flee, but he wasn’t going to let that deter him.

“Let’s plan a wedding.”

 

* * *

 

 

“The guests are getting rowdy,” someone said into the earpiece.

Ron looked up from his checklist that he had been using to ensure everything would go smoothly.

“Don’t worry about it. That’s just my brother George.”

“I think he’s doing something illegal.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Ron mumbled as he watched his brother attempt to put something in Ginny’s drink.

“Sir, we’ve got the tent you suggested in the back. It should provide enough room for the extra guests.”

Ron grinned and crossed that off the list.

“Abigail, the light of this disaster, tell me you got eyes on Harry and Draco.”

“Yes,” Abigail said, voice muffled. “They are still in their separate areas. I think Mister Zabini is with Mister Malfoy.”

“And Harry?”

“Your wife is with him.”

Ron nodded in approval as he ticked off that on the list.

“What about the music? Any word on a backup? What about the Weird Sisters?”

“Are they still making music?” Abigail asked in horror. “They are ancient.”

Ron covered his heart with a hand. “That one hurts.”

A few staff members snickered over the line.

“Oi! Quit taking the piss or I’ll fire you.”

“We don’t work for you.”

Ron scoffed and waved a hand in the air dismissing that. “Details, who needs them?”

“Sir, I think there’s a problem in the kitchen.”

That had Ron whimpering. Just when he solved one problem, another one popped up.

“Don’t tell me the food is burnt.”

“The chef walked out.”

_“What?”_

Ron wanted to bang his head against the wall.

“Most of the food is cooked, but he left when he realized that Spears was gone.”

“Bloody tosser,” A few employees said in unison.

“We are doomed,” someone moaned over the line.

“No we aren’t,” Ron argued as he added food to the checklist. “What didn’t he finish cooking?”

There was silence, and Ron feared the worst.

“I think he has several roasts cooking. The rest is just small stuff for sides.”

Ron sighed in relief.

“Alright, here’s what we are going to do,” he began, and a smile formed when he noticed a few staff members across the room straightened up.

“Abigail, you keep an eye on the duo of my life.”

“On it boss!”

Ron shook his head, smile widening.

“Baxter, Price, and Boothe, I want you to start transfiguring the gaudy photos of Draco that he wanted to use as coasters—make them look like the flowers Price had ordered.”

“But what use will that do?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “We only need to have them transfigured for the twenty minutes the Herbologists will be late. That should put the delivery during the ceremony. We only need the fake ones to be in the wedding, and the rest that were ordered for the reception will be right on time.”

Several, ‘Ahhs’ could be heard.

“I need two people to help me in the kitchen, I’ll cook the damn shit myself.” He didn’t have Molly Weasley as mother and _not_ know how to cook.

“And the music?”

Ron looked down to his checklist and sighed.

“I’ll think of something.”

A loud scream had him shaking his head.

“And someone _please_ keep an eye on my idiot brother.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We have a problem.”

Ron wanted to cry.

“What _now_?”

“Mister Malfoy wants to talk to Spears.”

“Tell him to go fuck himself.”

The silence that followed would have been amusing if Ron wasn’t cooking several dishes at once.

“He insists that it’s important.”

Important. Ron didn’t buy that at all.

“Tell him that Spears is busy settling a dispute with the musicians. Tell him that he managed to get them to play for a reduced price. That’ll keep him impressed enough not to push. And send in an Assistant Event Planner. Draco won’t want to talk to just anyone.”

“We don’t have an Assistant Event Planner.”

“Oh.” Ron rubbed his chin. “Abigail, you are the new Assistant Event Planner.”

“Why her? I’ve been here six years.”

“Who cares? He’s not even our boss.”

“Oi,” Ron piped up. “That’s enough out of you lot. It’s no wonder I didn’t promote you.”

“Do we even _have_ any musicians?”

Ron winced as he smacked a ladle against the table a few times, lost in thought.

“I’m working on it.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Parkinson!” Ron panted when he stopped next to Blaise and Pansy.

“Your father knows the Weird Sisters, right?”

Pansy blinked rapidly before a bemused expression took over.

“I think they are retired, but yeah?”

“Think they can do a reunion show in—” Ron checked his watch. “—an hour? Thirty minutes after the ceremony?”

Blaise narrowed his eyes.

“Why? What’s going on?”

Ron bit his lip as he looked around, making sure no one was nearby.

“There was a double booking and we are out of a musician.”

“ _What_?” Pansy demanded.

“Does Draco know?”

“No!” Ron whisper yelled. “And we are going to keep it that way, alright?”

When Pansy arched her brows, Ron’s shoulders slumped.

“I’ll babysit your devil spawn for your weekly date night for a month.”

Blaise let out a whistle. “Are you sure about that?”

_No._ Ron didn’t want to babysit their kid. The brat _had_ to be a demon in a bite-sized body.

When Pansy smirked, he knew he would regret it all.

Harry and Draco _owed_ him.

 

* * *

 

 

A yell had Ron placing a hand over his face.

“I thought I told one of you to keep an eye on George.”

“You did, sir, but he’s given them the slip.”

Of course he did.

“Find him and ensure he behaves. I don’t care how you do it, or if it’s even legal.”

“I’m glad I’m not apart of _that_ family,” someone whispered over the line.

Ron quietly wished he could say the same.

 

* * *

 

Ron looked over his checklist twice in disbelief.

“Everything seems to be going fine. The fake flowers are in place, the food is done, the weird sisters are on their way, George is restrained, and the second tent is still up.”

“We have a problem.”

“No,” Ron shook his head as he collapsed in a free chair. “Whatever it is, the answer is no.”

“Mister Malfoy has asked for you.”

“Why?” Had Draco found out about Spears?

“I believe he’s having second doubts.”

“Fuck that,” Ron snarled as he stood up quickly.

He hadn’t done so much work for it to be of no use.

“Tell him I’ll be right there.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Ron opened the door, his anger disappeared at the sight of Draco pacing back and forth.

“What’s going on?”

Draco looked up, panic on his face and his eyes were watery.

“I don’t—is this—” Draco took a deep breath. “He can’t back out after this.”

Ron’s heart broke a little as he pulled Draco into a hug.

“Of course he can. Divorce is a thing.”

Draco slapped Ron on the back of his head, hard. “I fucking hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

Draco sniffed, hiding his head on Ron’s shoulder.

“No, I suppose I don’t.”

“What’s really going on?”

When Draco said nothing, Ron knew he would have to do most of the talking.

“You know Harry loves you.”

A small nod had the tension leaving his shoulders.

“You can’t tell him I said this,” Ron began in a conspiratorial tone. “But he was smitten for you since 8th year.”

Draco’s head snapped up and Ron had to move a little to avoid a collision.

_“What?”_

“Used to go on and on about you. At first, it was in annoyance, and then when you started pranking him, it got worse. Only then, it was in interest. He was gone for you by the end of the year.”

Draco furrowed his brows.

“Then why did it take so long? We didn’t date for years after that.”

“He thought you could do better than him.”

The offended noise that Draco released had Ron smiling.

“You wanted to explore the world, Draco. You had so many dreams, and Harry knew that he couldn’t be apart of them like that.”

Draco’s face crumpled, and for a moment, he wondered if he was making a mistake by revealing it all.

“Every letter you sent, he cherished. Even with you half across the world, he was in love. He’s loved you for so long. Please don’t doubt what you mean to him.”

Draco closed his eyes, and Ron lifted a finger to wipe any wetness on Draco’s cheekbone.

“He wants to spend the rest of his life with you. I know you know this.”

Draco nodded quickly, eyes still closed.

“I never was going to back away. You have to know that.”

Ron smiled as he tightened his hold on Draco. He did know that. Draco tended to freak out occasionally but talking it out always helped in the end.

“I’m getting married.”

The wonder in Draco’s voice had Ron’s smile growing wider.

“Thank you, Ron,” Draco whispered. “For everything. Including taking over for Spears.”

Ron leaned away, eyebrows arched.

“You knew?”

Draco shot him an unimpressed glare.

“You think you can do _anything_ around here and I wouldn’t find out? It’s my wedding, you dolt.”

Before Ron could come up with an insult, Draco continued.

“You are the best friend Harry could ask for.” There was a pause as Draco looked away, flush staining his cheeks. “And the best friend I could ask for as well.”

“I think I could cry.”

Draco shoved Ron away as he laughed openly.

“Get out of here before something else goes wrong,” Draco ordered, teasing smirk in place.

“This may be your wedding, but it’s my event,” Ron said, unable to keep his lips from twitching.

“Well go man it, then. And keep an eye out for my fiancé.”

Ron rolled his eyes at the haughty tone, but he paused at the door to watch Draco put the finishing touches on his robes.

Draco was a good best friend too.

 

* * *

 

As Ron walked towards the rest of the staff, a hand pulled his arm and dragged him away before he could register his surroundings.

“Ron.”

Ron slapped the hand still on his wrist.

“Harry, you arse. You scared me.”

Harry at least had the grace to appear sheepish.

“Sorry, it’s just that it’s urgent and—”

“Oh no.” Ron shook his head rapidly. “I don’t care what your stupid brain is telling you. Draco loves you, you love him. You both are sickeningly adorable, and you aren’t backing out.”

Harry tilted his head to the side, a confused noise leaving his mouth.

“What are you talking about? I just wanted to know if you’d give this to Draco?”

Harry held out an envelope.

“It’s a letter I wrote last night. I figured he might freak out, and I wanted him to hear from me how much I love him.”

Ron sniffed a little. “I think I might vomit.”

A punch to his arm had Ron scowling. “Ow. Alright. I’ll give it to him. But you owe me.”

Harry pulled Ron into a tight hug.

“Thank you. Not just for this, but for being there for me. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you had chosen a different seat on the train that day. I love you.”

What was with them and their sappiness? Ron blinked rapidly to stall any tears.

“Now hurry up, I want to get married.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ron, what are you doing? Our seats are up at the front.”

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. _She was beautiful._ Soft blue robes sowed by Luna, a flower crown on her head and her hair flowing freely. Harry might only now be marrying the love of his life, but Ron had already married his.

“I know, but you are going to have to sit with George. I’ve got to be with the rest of the staff and make sure it all goes off as it should.”

_‘The rest of the staff?’_ Hermione mouthed as Ron kissed her on the cheek.

“I love you. You are gorgeous, far prettier than Draco ever could be.”

Hermione laughed as he looked to the ground, almost embarrassed, something Ron would never tire of seeing.

“I don’t know what you are doing with the staff, but you better save a dance for me after the wedding.”

“I’ll save all my dances for you.”

“Aww,” several employees cooed over the line. “I want to be that cute when I’m old.”

_Old?_

Ron watched Hermione sit next to George, and part of him wished that he was there with her, but he also knew that he was supposed to be right where he was.

Making sure his best friends had the wedding they deserved.

When Harry and Draco walked down the aisle together, Ron couldn’t help but start to tear up.

“The boss is crying.”

“How embarrassing.”

Ron tuned them out as he watched Harry wrap a single rope around Draco’s hand.

“It seems silly to pledge to you now, when my heart had already done so, many years ago.”

Oh, Merlin. Ron was going to be a wreck, and it had _just_ started.

“You have always been a constant in my life, the nature changed, and even you did, but that placeholder was there—keeping your spot safe. I’ve had you in my life in many different facets, and you as my husband, will my favourite one.”

When Draco started to cry, Ron felt a lot better about himself.

It was Draco’s turn to tie a rope around Harry, and he did it with more elegance than Harry, but his face was enamoured completely.   
  
“I have always been confused when it comes to you. I never could decide whether my disdain held merit, or if I was just jaded. And then the more years passed, the more I was unsure of everything. You, the world, myself, and life in general.”

Several people let out soft exclamations.

“It wasn’t until I stopped trying to change the world’s opinion of me, and instead changed my own opinion of the world, that I realized I could just let go. And when I did, I found you. The confusion you used to bring was still there, but underneath it all was something I couldn’t ignore. I held onto it back then, and I’m holding onto it now.”

Draco closed his eyes when Harry used his free hand to cup one of Draco’s cheeks.

“I’ll always hold onto you, Harry.”

Abigail handed Ron a handkerchief, and he was too far gone to care about her snort.  

The officiant took their separately tied hands and threaded the rope between them to symbolize that their separate lives before the marriage were still there, but the thread of their union would entwine on a deeper level.

The audience cheered as the two were officially declared married. A kiss to seal the union wasn’t required, but Ron knew Harry and Draco would never pass up an opportunity to touch each other.

The day had turned out far different than Ron would have imagined, but it was exactly as it should have been.

Harry and Draco’s love deserved a beautiful wedding, and that’s exactly what they got.

Disasters and all.

 

_~fin~_

 

* * *

 

 

**Bonus Scene**

 

“Alright, who has eyes on the happy couple?”

“Boothe does,” Abigail said as she walked by Ron with a tray full of centrepiece decorations. “At least he did before the maid of honour caught his attention.”

“It was the best man, actually.”

“No flirting on the job,” Ron chided as he checked off a few spots on his checklist.

“What a load of hogwash. You flirt with your wife constantly.”

“Ah,” Ron shrugged. “Pays to be the boss, doesn’t it?”

A few grumbled complaints could be heard, but Ron ignored them. Honestly, they were all so petty. They were lucky he kept them around at all.

“Showtime, send them down and make sure the bridal party is in place.”

“You going to cry again?” Abigail teased over the line.

Ron glared at the back of her head, he never should have made her Assistant Event Planner.

“He cries at all the weddings.”

“I can’t help it,” Ron whined. “The love always gets me.”

As Ron stood near the back with the rest of the Event staff, he smiled brightly as the two brides walked down together.

He would never tire of planning weddings.

“We’ve got a problem.”

Ron closed his eyes. He needed a new job.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this. You don't even know. 
> 
> The original prompt was from an anon, and it said, "I wish with all my heart and some ice cream as a bribe that you would write Harry/Draco's wedding day. 
> 
> Now, I don't think this is what they intended. But when the idea struck, I knew I needed to run with it! Did you guys like Event Planner!Ron? It was something I didn't know I needed haha. I really hope you all enjoyed this! I will hopefully be back soon! 
> 
> And as always, let me know what you thought. 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


End file.
